Wow, Even I Hate My OC!
by totalizzyness
Summary: Laura King spent her free time writing Harry Potter Fanfiction. The day she's supposed to start boarding school she wakes up to her Alternative Universe, and has to face the horror she created on her computer.
1. Meet the OC

A/N: This first chapter is going to be a little short, they'll get longer starting with Ch2, I just needed to set the scene for this.

* * *

"**But you're a Slytherin Raven! I just can't go out with you! I mean, I know you're gorgeous! With your jet black hair with blood red tips, and your beautiful red eyes and pale skin! But, it'd be bad for me to date you, my friends would disown me! I'm sorry!"**

**Raven Mist Steele growled, her pentagram tattoo burned as it always did when she was angry.**

**"Well fuck you Jett! I didn't even fancy you! I can't believe I wasted all this time on you! You'd better watch your back! You don't know what I'm capable of!"**

**Raven stormed off, her hair flowing behind her, leaving Jett absolutely gutted to have missed an opportunity to date the most beautiful and gothic girl in Hogwarts. As she stormed down to the dungeons she thought of how to get her revenge.**

_**"I could bite him, no one knows I'm a vampire…But then he'd be one too…I could ask Sirius to hex him!"**_

**Even though she was a Slytherin, Raven was very popular and was practically best friends with the Marauders, She c****hanged direction and went to go find them, her gothic heels echoing up the empty corridor. Raven found the Gryffindors in the court yard pranking first years, The first boy she noticed was Sirius Black. His black hair blowing in the wind, the occasional strand blowing into his handsome face. He never had spots, he looked like he had sold his soul in order to be the best looking boy in school, and he had a smile to die for.**

_**"Oh no, I'm falling for him!"**_** she thought; **_**"best play it cool"**_

**She shouted to them and went over. As soon as they saw her they looked stunned.**

**"Like what you see?" she asked coolly. Today she was wearing a black and green mini-skirt with chains, a black and green lace-up corset, and her gothic knee-high heels with bullets on.**

**"Um…Sure?" Sirius replied. Raven winked.**

**"I need you guys to help me out! Jett turned out to be a dick!"**

**"Oh no! Want us to hex him?" Sirius asked, putting his arm round her shoulders protectively. Raven smiled and chewed her lip-ring seductively. As she inhaled she took in his scent.**

_**"I'm definitely falling for him…"**_** she thought.**

**

* * *

**

Laura smiled, a self-satisfied smile and ran a spell-check on her story before uploading it. This was her third chapter in two days and was eager to get some reviews. She went to click on the link to view her reviews when her mum shouted her down for dinner. She leapt over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a pink and purple polka-dot sock, and a sock with a happy giraffe on and pulled them onto her feet. She ran downstairs, eager to tuck in to whatever take-away her dad had decided on. It was Friday, which meant only one thing in the King household. Take-out night.

"Chinese tonight!" her dad grinned, his brown hair shuddering as he spoke. Mr and Mrs King were on the elder side of being middle-aged. Mr King began expanding outwards, his hair was thinning and graying, and his cheeks were always red. But he was always jolly and lifted everyone's mood. Mrs King had a bob of blonde hair, her age was showing in her face; wrinkles were forming and her eyes looked tired. She was a worrier, always complaining that things were going wrong. Laura took her place at the kitchen table as her mum pulled a carton of orange juice from the fridge.

"Odd socks again?"

"I don't have any pairs! You never give me them in pairs!"

"I never get them in pairs! I found five odd socks under your bed the other day! Maybe if you cleaned that tip of yours you'd find the matching pairs!"

Laura rolled her eyes and poured her Chicken Chow Mein onto her plate.

"So…What did we do today?" Mr King asked, trying to lift the mood.

"Nothing! She sat in her room all day on that wretched computer! It's a good job you're going to boarding school tomorrow! They'll teach you a few things there!"

Laura looked at her mother in shock. Since her home-school teacher had died her parents had spent a lot of time trying to find somewhere for her to go as there were no more teachers near.

"Now dear, you don't mean that, you're just stressed!"

"How can I not be? My sister is in hospital and I can't go because Madame here is in need of an education and a guardian! I bet you haven't even packed!"

Both of Laura's parents looked at her.

"Have you?" her dad asked.

"Well, I was going to after dinner"

"Laura King you go upstairs and pack! Right now!" Mrs King shouted, going red in the face. Laura grabbed her plate and hurried upstairs, making a point to stomp on the stairs and slam her bedroom door shut. Her room was quite messy; piles of clothes lay dotted on the floor, books were scattered on the bed and floor, DVD boxes were lay open on her chest of drawers next to her DVD player, with DVDs lay next to their boxes. Her bed was unmade, and junk food wrappers were littered all over. She set her dinner down in an empty space on her desk and shook the mouse to get rid of the screensaver on her computer. She went to look at the reviews of her story.

**"Are you serious? This is crap!"**

**"Your Mary-Sue is RIDDIKULUS!"**

**"You should be ashamed! Like Sirius would ever fall for your shit Mary-Sue!"**

All the reviews followed the same pattern.

"Fuck you 'imsosirius'! She's a day-walker, I was going to explain that in the next chapter!" she mumbled. Laura thought her story was quite good, her character was strange, she had flaws, it was realistic to a certain degree…Why did no one like it? She pondered what to do whilst eating her dinner and throwing clothes into a suitcase. She finally decided. She went to edit the story and left an authors note.

**"I'm going to write one more chapter, if I don't get five good reviews then I'll just delete it"**

It was beginning to get late, so she wolfed down her dinner and packed her cases. Her mum had already packed her uniform and school supplies, so she didn't need to pack much. There was a knock on her bedroom door and her dad came in.

"Finished? Don't pay any attention to your mum, she's a little stressed, what with your Aunt Jo in hospital…Are you taking your posters?"

Laura looked at her wall, it was dotted with a poster of Jack Skellington, a poster of My Chemical Romance, and five of Harry Potter.

"What if my room-mates don't like Harry Potter?"

"Are you kidding? That series has defined a generation! No one can hate it. You mean, what if they're not as obsessed as you?"

Laura laughed; "I'll take them"

"Good. Your mum and I were thinking of painting your room cream and renting it out to Twilight fans"

Laura laughed and hit him playfully; "dad!"

He laughed too and pulled her into a headlock/hug.

"We're going to miss you"

"Yeah…"

"As it's your last night…Fancy loading the dishwasher?"

"Gee, charming!"

He laughed and walked out. Laura grabbed her plate and all the cups in her room and took them down to the kitchen, Finally, it was time to go to bed. She lay awake worrying about what her school mates were going to be like, and whether Raven Mist Steele, the day-walking vampire at Hogwarts would ever see chapter five.


	2. I'm where!

Laura awoke to her mum pushing her softly; cooing her name.

"Come on Laura, it's time to get up"

Laura groaned and sat up, rubbing her head; "what time is it?"

"It's half-ten"

"...Ok"

Mrs King motioned towards a hot cup of tea on Laura's bedside table before leaving. Laura rolled out of bed and slumped in her desk chair. The first thing she noticed was her laptop was missing.

"What the...I didn't pack it did I?" she mumbled, looking round. She then noticed her TV and DVD player weren't there. She jumped up and looked around her room.

"Laura! Are you going to wash yourself?" Mrs King shouted up the stairs.

"Mum! Where's my stuff?"

"You packed it dear!"

"No, my TV! And Laptop!"

"Your what?"

"My TV! You know!"

"No dear I don't. Hurry up and jump in the shower, we've got to leave in about ten minutes"

Laura sighed and went to the bathroom. As she stood idly in the shower she could hear her parents talking downstairs.

"I have to go back to the Ministry after we've taken her to school"

"She said something about a, uh, TV? What is it?"

"Oh, it's a muggle artefact I think..."

"Why on Earth would she have one of those? She's gone right round the bend!"

Mr King laughed; "she'll be fine"

"...Did my dad just say muggle? This is a dream! I'll wake up in a minute and I'll have wet the bed" Laura said to herself.

"Can you hear her up there Henry? Talking to herself now"

Mr King laughed again; "leave her be Penny, she'll be right as reign when she comes down"

Laura hurried getting ready and pulled some clothes on. She downed her tea which had cooled down and practically jumped down the entire flight of stairs. The house looked different but she couldn't tell how, things were just different.

"You ready Laura?" her dad called from the front room. Laura wandered into the front room to find it a completely different room. Every electrical appliance was gone, there was a huge gothic fireplace in the middle of the opposite wall, and everything was a deep shade of burgundy instead of cream.

"Uh...What's going on?"

Her parents smiled confoundedly; "what are you talking about dear?" her mum asked.

"Everything's different..."

"...No it's not...Now come on, we're already late, Dumbledore won't wait forever"

"Dumble-what? Dumbledore?"

"Yes dear, now come on! Take some Floo powder, and it's Dumbledore's Office, Hogwarts, ok?"

Laura couldn't move, she couldn't believe anything that she was hearing. It was like...She was in Harry Potter! Suddenly she couldn't be more excited. She jumped over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder. She made sure she spoke loudly and clearly, she didn't want to end up in Knockturn Alley!

"Dumbledore's Office! Hogwarts!"

She threw the powder into the gren flames and was gone. She could feel herself being transported and in a second was standing in a different fireplace. She stepping into the round room and looked round.

"Oh my God I'm in Dumbledores office!" she hissed quietly to herself.

"Ahh, I was beginning to think you weren't coming!" a voice said behind her. She spun round to see Dumbledore coming down a small flight of stairs. Just then her dad appeared in the fireplace beside her with her trunk, followed shortly by her mum.

"Henry! Penelope! Lovely to see you, and this must be young Laura"

"Professor Dumbledore, thank you for taking her in so late in the term"

Dumbledore smiled; "it's only November, and under circumstances such as this, she's more than welcome"

"Thank you so much"

Just then there was a knock at the door and four people entered.

"And here they are; Laura, these are the heads of houses, we can sort you now..."

_"Oh my God! It's McGonagall! And Slughorn!"_ she thought to herself. McGonagall motioned towards a stool as Dumbeldore went to get the Sorting Hat. Ten minutes ago she was just a boring old muggle who had nothing interesting ever happen to her. Now, she was going to Hogwarts!

"Are you ready? Let's get you sorted" Dumbledore said before placing the hat on her head.

"Ah-hah! A newcomer eh? A bit late too...Now...What shall we do with you? You're very loyal, and open-minded, and also quite brave...But you can be quite reckless at times can't you? I'll have to decide on...GRYFFINDOR!"

Laura breathed a loud sigh of relief, horrified at the thought of nearly being placed in Hufflepuff.

"Congratulations, I'll be your Head of House" McGonagall said shaking her hand. Laura smiled.

"Now, I just have a few things to run through with you, and then you can go and settle in"

Dumbledore ran her through the school rules, what was expected of her, where she was and wasn't allowed to go, be sending her off with McGonagall whilst he spoke to her parents.

"Be good! We expect great things" her dad said pulling her into a hug before she left.

"Don't forget to write! We'll send Archimedes when we get home with your gift" her mum said pulling her away from her dad.

"Archimedes?"

Her parents laughed; "your owl silly!"

Laura laughed along too; "oh yeah...I'm not really awake yet"

"What are we going to do with you"

"Leave me in the capable hands of this school?"

Dumbledore smiled; "anyway, we have things to discuss, if you'll follow Professor McGonagall"

Laura nodded and followed her out of the office and through the corridors to her office. On the was she asked another boy to accompany them.

"Now Miss King, there's just a few things I have to run you through, your timetable..."

McGonagall pulled a piece of parchment from a pile and handed it to her. "for now there's a map on the back in case you get lost, but if you are unsure, ask any Gryffindor, or try to collar Remus here, being Prefect it's his duty to assist anyone..."

Laura tried hard to contain her squeal of delight. She was at Hogwarts, with the Marauders! She found it hard to pay attention after finding out she was stood next to Remus Lupin, she kept sneaking glances at him, he looked exactly like she imagined.

"And you may go now, Remus, you'll take her to the common room and show her where she's to sleep?"

Remus nodded and looked at Laura; "coming?"

Laura couldn't help but grin and followed Remus out of McGonagalls office.

"So...How come you're late coming here? I've never known anyone to join in 5th year"

"Um...I was home-schooled, and, my tutor died, and we couldn't find another one, so, I was accepted here"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that"

"Don't be...I've always wanted to come here"

He smiled; "you'll love it here, it's actually magical! Like they describe in fairy tales"

Laura smiled too; "I have a vague idea..."

They finally got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?"

"Pennifold"

The portrait swung open and they stepped in. Laura gasped at how amazing the common room looked. The films didn't do it justice. The sofas and chairs were covered in red velvet with gold trimmings, as were the tapestries and drapes. The furniture was very grand, the fireplace was nearly twice the size as the one at her own house. The common room was very big and roomy, with a couple of students sat around, reading or talking. One of the students sat in the armchair by the fire looked familiar.

"Hey Lily! Come here a minute" Remus called. She looked up and smiled before coming over.

_"Oh my God it's Lily Evans! No way!"_ Laura shouted inside her head.

"This is Laura, she's new...Can you show her the girls dorm?" Remus asked.

"Of course, follow me" Lily smiled. Laura grinned to herself and followed Lily up a staircase. They stopped at the third door and went in.

"This is our dorm, oh look, your things are here already"

Laura smiled; "thank you"

"It's perfectly fine, and my duty, I'm prefect"

Laura nodded; "nice"

"Would you like me to show you around?"

"Oh, I don't want to put you out"

"It's no problem, I was only reading, come on"

They went back down to the common room, Remus as still there.

"All settled?"

Laura nodded; "just about"

"I'm taking her on a tour of the castle, fancy coming along?" Lily asked. Remus shrugged.

"Sure, Nothing better to do seeing as James and Sirius are in detention"

"What for this time?"

"Another dungbomb outside the Slytherin common room"

"They're so childish!"

"Anyway Laura, sorry, we went off a bit there...Coming?"


	3. Making Friends

Laura King followed Remus Lupin and Lily Evans around Hogwarts happily. Lily and Remus chatted idly about work and life at Hogwarts in-between telling Laura about the place, what to expect and who to hang out with.

"You can hang out with me and Mary" Lily smiled. Laura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure"

"And if she's ever with Snape, you can hang out with me and the guys" Remus added. Laura felt her heart skip a beat at the prospect of hanging out with Sirius Black.

"Yeah, it all sounds great"

"Been here five minutes and you already have a group of friends" Lily laughed. Just then someone shouted Remus. They all stopped and turned round; two boys were running towards them. Laura instantly recognised them to be James Potter and Sirius Black. Sirius was even more beautiful than she'd imagined. His sleek black hair fell onto his shoulders and looked like it had just been washed that minute. His grin really was to die for, the sort a rock star would have that made girls faint. He was at least half a foot taller than she was and didn't look thin and lanky, he was quite well built. He wore a black shirt, with the top three buttons open and faded black jeans with ripped bottom where he'd walked on them. He was the epitome of cool.

"Wow, he's gorgeous" Laura breathed.

"What was that?" Lily asked. Laura shook her head, realising she'd actually said it out loud.

"Oh, um, nothing..."

Remus walked towards the two boys; "why are you here? I thought you had detention?"

"We got let out early, they know we're not going to learn, and are sick of seeing us" James laughed. He noticed Lily and instantly began to act seductively. "Hey Evans...Fancy seeing you here...Fancy seeing me?"

Lily sighed loudly and looked around; "are you ever going to quit?"

"Are you?"

He sidled up next to her and grinned cheekily.

"Drop dead"

Sirius laughed; "leave it Prongs, she's not going to accept"

"You will one day! I'll make sure of it"

He jumped back over to Sirius and draped an arm over his shoulder, leaning on him. Sirius noticed Laura and pushed James away, walking over.

"Who's this?"

"This is Laura King, she's new, and in our year" Remus said.

"House?"

"Gryffindor" Laura replied nervously. He looked at her analytically before breaking into a huge grin.

"Welcome to Gyrffindor!" he shouted, before jumping on her, hugging her tightly. They fell to the fall, Sirius landing on top of her, making her graze her arm on the stone floor. Laura couldn't be happier. James and Sirius laughed uncontrollably. Lily rushed over and pushed Sirius back on the floor before helping Laura up.

"You're so childish! You've just met her and you injure her!"

James gave Sirius a hand up, still laughing.

"I hurt you?" Sirius asked, trying to control his laughs. Laura turned to arm so they could see the large graze up her arm.

"I'm fine, it's just a graze, I've had worse just eating dinner"

Sirius and James burst out laughing again.

"What do you do? Stick the fork into your eye?" James asked in-between his hysterics. Lily tutted and went to pull Laura away.

"Ignore them, they're immature"

"No no! Don't go! We want to get to know you!" Sirius said grabbing Laura's arm. Lupin sighed and hid his face in his hand.

"Leave her alone Black! Go play with your toys!"

"No! C'mon Lily, she's not YOUR friend! She's everyone's friend!"

"Why don't we let Laura decide?" Remus said, louder than everyone else. Lily and Sirius both let go of her arms, everyone looked at her apprehensively. Laura knew the decision she should make, but she wanted to hang out with Sirius.

"Um...I'll see you guys later? Lily's showing me round the castle and it's, kind of important"

Before Sirius could argue or Lily gloat, James piped up; "why don't we join you?"

He grinned seductively at Lily. Lily groaned.

"I hate to say this, but I'd rather leave her in your hands than have to spend my afternoon with you"

Laura laughed; "look, I'm sure you have...First years or Slytherins to prank, I'll see you at dinner?"

Sirius shrugged; "fair enough, come on James, Moony, you coming?"

"Um..." he looked at Laura and Lily then at his friends; "...I'd better see to my Prefect duties"

"Whatever, come on Padfoot"

James and Sirius ran off down the corridor.

"I'm so sorry about them, they're not so bad when you get used to them" Remus said. Laura shrugged; "it's fine, really"

"Anyway, on with our tour?" Lily asked. As they walked on, Laura grinned to herself, her wildest dream was actually coming true!

That evening Laura sat with the Marauders. She sat in-between James and Remus and opposite Sirius. As she was playing with her chicken she gazed around at how magnificent the Great Hall was. It felt spacious yet small, the chatter was also quieter than she'd expected. She got a few stares being the new kid, but no one bothered speaking to her. Something shiny caught her eye, she looked at Sirius her was spinning his fork. He grinned and winked at Laura, sending rushes of blood to her cheeks. She looked down at her dinner, hoping he hadn't noticed.

"So why are you here anyway? So late in education?" James asked.

"Oh, um, I was home-schooled, then, my teacher died and there was no one else to teach me, so, here I am"

"What happened to him?"

"He was at a corner shop buying some essentials and there was a robbery, he got stabbed by some panicky kid thinking he was going to hit him"

They all looked at her wide-eyed.

"What?"

Laura shrugged; "this kid was like, 17? Just stabbed him in the chest and ran off...He got to hospital, but, he lost too much blood...I suppose he was getting on a bit anyway"

"That's awful" Lily said, covering her mouth with her hand in shock.

"It is a bit...But, I'm here now"

"Well, one good thing came out of it then" Sirius said. Laura blushed again.

"Anyway, what about you guys? I feel uncomfortable talking about myself"

"Oh Lord don't ask them to talk about themselves, we'll be here till Christmas" Lily groaned. Remus laughed.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?" James argued.

"That you're an arrogant git!" Sirius laughed.

"Don't know why you're laughing! You're just as bad! If not worse!" Remus laughed. Sirius pouted.

"Do not"

"Ok, what did you do to Snape the other day?"

"Oh yeah! It was genius! I surprise myself sometimes! I found this spell, and I got really good at it..."

"I, I, I..." Remus mumbled, leaning over to Laura so only she could hear it. She giggled and carried on listening to Sirius.

"...So all his stuff was just lying on the floor, and when he goes to pick it up, it's just stuck to the floor! It was so funny! He even used a couple of spells! Nothing worked! Work of brilliance on my part! Even if I do say so myself!"

Laura laughed; "nice"

"I know! We get Snape all the time, serves him right for being a slimey Slytherin git"

Laura decided to play along; "which one's Snape?"

James put his arm round her shoulders and pulled her into him before pointing. Laura looked from his point of view and saw he was pointing at a boy sat on the other side of the room with long black hair, hunched over his plate. Two people down Laura noticed someone strangely familiar.

"Who's that? Two people to his left?"

James and Sirius looked.

"The Goth?" James asked. Laura nodded.

"Raven Steele, she's a complete freak!"

_"MY OC IS HERE? WHAT?"_ Raven thought.

"Don't you like her?"

"God no! She thinks we do! But, she just scares us! She thinks she's a vampire or something-"

_"-She is a vampire"_

"-and she has real attitude problems. She's like, schizophrenic or something"

Sirius laughed; "she's got this drawing of a pentagram on her wrist which she's charmed to never wash off-"

"-Or she just never washes" James laughed.

"And yeah, she tells everyone it's a tattoo! She's got this tacky fake lip-ring and horrible hair...She's just...A horrible person on top of just being weird looking"

"We prefer the natural look...She's trying too hard...And besides, it's just not attractive to see girls wearing next to nothing"

"I'm amazed she can wear that in this weather!"

Sirius and James laughed.

"Surely she's not that bad" Laura said, looking at Remus. He shook his head.

"No, I completely agree, she's horrible"

Lily nodded; "she's not pleasant at all. If you do something she doesn't like, even if it's as simple as talking to a boy she likes, she goes absolutely mental"

"Yeah! She's been chasing this guy Jett for ages, and he left his quill in a lesson, and this Hufflepuff girl went to return it, and she just lost it! Effing and Jeffing, threatening her, telling her to watch her back because she's capable of 'things'...We just try to stay on her good side...Don't want to wake up to her sucking our necks" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, not biting us, just generally sucking our necks" James laughed. Even in this universe her OC was hated. Lauren decided to try to get to know her OC, see if she was as bad as she was made out to be.


	4. On Ravens Bad Side

Monday finally came around. Laura's first scheduled lesson was History of magic with the Slytherins. When she went down to the common room, Sirius and James were sat by the fire discussing things quietly. Laura went over and pushed James playfully.

"What's the big secret?"

James laughed and pushed her back; "nothing"

Laura pushed James again; "A new ploy to get Lily to like you?"

James pushed back again; "No"

They pushed each other back and forth until Sirius jumped onto Laura, sending them both on top of James.

"That's a bit dangerous at the best of times, but next to a fire! Come on guys! Have SOME decorum!" Remus said from nowhere. They got off each other and saw him stood behind the sofa shaking his head.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir, it won't happen again Sir!" Sirius mocked. Remus sighed and picked up his bag off the sofa.

"Are you lot coming to lesson?"

The three of them got up and grabbed their things too before following Remus out of the common room.

"Hey...Where's Peter?" James asked, looking round.

"In bed last time I checked" Remus replied.

"...Didn't you think to wake him up?"

Sirius laughed; "when was the last time you tried to wake him up? It's like squeezing blood from a stone! And if by some miracle you do wake him up, he lashes out!"

James laughed; "really? Who found out?"

"Me...The hard way" Remus groaned.

"Yeah, so now we just leave him...I can't believe you didn't know!"

James shrugged; "it's not something people usually talk about..."

They walked for a while until they got to the History of Magic classroom. They were a little early so had to queue outside. Sirius suddenly began laughing.

"Can you not tie ties?"

Laura looked down and laughed too; "oh yeah, I was going to ask someone to tie it for, but I knew I'd forget to bring it so just tied it like this"

"You want some help?"

"Please"

"I'll teach you, come here"

He pulled her over and turned her round, draping his arms over her shoulders. He undid the tie and measured it on her.

"Right, wrap the fat end over this one like this..."

As he tied and talked Laura through it, a girl was watching a couple of people away, looking extremely annoyed and developing a hatred for Laura.

"...And then pull and you're done"

Laura grinned; "thanks"

The door suddenly opened and everyone went in. Laura waited to see where there were spaces left. There was only one, next to Raven. Laura grinned to herself and took her seat. Raven grunted when she sat down and shifted away. Laura got out her books and quill and ink; Raven scoffed and got out a journal and quill. Professor Binns began reading out of his book, half the class began taking notes, others rest their heads on the desk or passed notes to each other. Just then Raven pushed a piece of paper in front of Laura.

"Who are you?"

Laura wrote her reply; "Laura King, I'm new"

Raven snatched it back and began writing a reply. Laura was suddenly hit in the head with a screwed up piece of parchment. She looked up, Sirius and James were looking at her. She unscrewed the paper and found another note.

"How did you get lumped with that? Watch out! She'll eat you!"

Laura rolled her eyes and screwed it up again, just in time for the note from Raven to be pushed in front of her again.

"Well new kid, keep your filthy hands of Sirius Black, he's mine! I want him, and I always get what I want! You think just because you're in Gryffindor you're a gift to mankind! You're disgusting!"

Laura was taken quite aback with this note of hatred. She slipped it into her pocket to show people later and ripped a page from her journal.

"What the hell? You don't even know me!"

She shoved it in front of Raven and took a couple of notes whilst Raven wrote a reply. The reply was shoved in front of her so hard her hand was forced across the page, causing her to make a huge tear in her book. Raven snorted and went back to drawing satanic symbols on her hand. Laura unfolded the reply.

"I don't need to fucking know you! I saw you drape Sirius all over you, and you'd better watch your back! I'm capable of things you couldn't dream of! And the Gryffindors like me much more than they like you! I'm the Queen Bee of this place! I even have Dumbledore eating out of my hands! So watch your back bitch!"

Laura shook her head and put that note in her pocket, deciding to just get on with her work; though she didn't like the idea of sitting next to Raven for another fifty minutes.

Finally, the tense fifty minutes were over and Laura ran out of the classroom. The first person she knew and liked to come out was Lily, followed with who she assumed to be Snape.

"Hey Laura, you coming to Herbology?" Lily asked.

"Uh yeah, I just need to talk to Sirius"

Snape scoffed and looked at Lily.

"Oh, what about?"

"Just...Something"

"Is it about Raven? Scare you?" Snape laughed. Lily elbowed him sharply and looked concernedly at Laura.

"Is it to do with Raven?"

"Yes and no"

"Ok, see you in Herbology"

She and Snape walked off up the corridor together. Laura saw Sirius, James and Remus come out of the classroom, with Raven. She was laughing heartily at their jokes and constantly touching Sirius somehow. A hold of the arm, a playful slap on the chest, a loose hug. Laura ducked behind a pillar so she was nearly out of sight.

"Oh Sirius! You're so funny!"

Sirius grinned worriedly; "oh, thanks"

"You coming to Hogsmeade next week?"

"Oh, actually...I'm going with the guys..."

Raven looked suddenly furious; "oh, that's ok, another time. And I can always catch you in the Three Broomsticks"

"Yeah, sure, anyway, we've got to get to Herbology"

"I'll walk with you! I have Care of Magical Creatures"

"Goddamn" Laura mumbled. Just then she caught Remus' eye. She waved him over and hurried along with a crowd of people so she wasn't seen.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked as he walked beside her. She pulled the two notes out of the pocket of her robes and passed them to Sirius.

"She's a complete bitch!"

Remus laughed before reading; "...Merlins Beard! ...We'd better warn Sirius"

They made their way to Herbology, talking about Raven and how to avoid her. Laura decided to work with Lily in Herbology, so went to stand with her. James and Sirius finally wandered in and stood with Remus.

"Finally got away from it! She kept touching me and things! It was weird!" Sirius said, brushing himself down as if he'd been squirted with a disgusting slime. Remus went into his pocket and pulled out the notes from Laura.

"Well here's why"

Sirius took them and read them, James read over his shoulder, laughing and making gagging noises.

"Oh no! No no no! This can't be happening! Not me! Why me!"

"You are royally screwed Padfoot! She's gonna get you!" James laughed. Sirius looked genuinely miserable, as if he'd just drank a depression potion. Throughout the lesson, Laura could hear snippets of conversation from the boys, whilst trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Just get a pretend girlfriend" James suggested.

"And have her rip both their heads off?" Remus replied.

"Oh yeah...Just tell her you're not interested"

"Tell her you just don't want a girlfriend"

"Tell her you're GAY!"

Laura giggled whilst tending to her Asphodel. Lily nudged her.

"What are you giggling at?"

Laura looked back over to the boys who were fixated on the idea of Sirius pretending to be gay.

"Yeah! Tell her that's why your hair's always so shiny, and you take care of your appearance! And that you fancy Lupin!"

"Hey! He hangs out with you more! It should be you he fancies!"

"No way! It should be you! Tell her that Padfoot! She'll run a mile!"

"I'm not pretending to be gay!" Sirius nearly shouted. Laura lent over to Lily so no one else would hear.

"Sirius has found out Raven likes him, and they're thinking of ways to make her stop liking him. The best idea they have so far is for him to pretend to be gay, they're now arguing whether he should say he fancies James or Remus"

Lily laughed too; "wow, he should definitely say James, they're like brothers, it'd be funny"

Laura laughed; "I'll pass on the message"

Lily went back to her Asphodel. Laura quickly wrote down; "Lily says you should be gay with James" on a piece of paper and threw it across the greenhouse whilst the Professor was away. Sirius read the note, with James and Remus reading over his shoulder. Sirius and James shook their heads whilst Remus nearly keeled over from laughing.

"So...Lily's just so into you is she?" he managed to get out. James scowled and carried on working.

After lesson Lily ran off to go meet Snape to work on an essay, so Laura walked to the Great Hall with the Marauders.

"So she told you to keep away from me? What the hell for?" Sirius asked.

"Because she likes you!" James said, shaking him vigorously. Sirius shrugged him off.

"Why me?"

Laura shrugged; "because you're good looking"

"What?"

They all stared at her as if she was insane.

"No I don't mean in the way I like you! It's just...Obvious to see that you're quite good looking, especially compared to the majority of boys here"

Sirius smirked; "true...True...Come to think of it, how could she NOT fancy me?"

Remus sighed loudly; "look what you've done now! He'll be talking about himself for a week now!"

"Now now Remus, I'm not that pig-headed"

"It can be arranged " Remus mumbled. Laura laughed and followed the boys down to the lake. They all sat on the bank. James and Sirius were skimming stone across the lake and Remus was reading. Laura sat next to Remus, watching Sirius intently.

"You know Laura...You're like one of us...I like you better than Pettigrew"

"You should do, he's a double-crossing bastard!" Laura thought. She grinned.

"Uh, thanks Sirius! You're not too bad yourself I suppose"

He turned around; "you suppose? You...SUPPOSE? Look at me!"

Laura laughed and shrugged; "what do you want me to say?"

"That I am the best damn person you have ever met!"

Before she could answer James jumped on him and wrestled him to the floor.

"Be nice to the lady! Or Moony and I shall throw you into the lake!"

Sirius laughed; "bring it on Prongs! You can't life me with those scrawny arms!"

"Moony!"

Remus laughed and ran over. He and James picked Sirius up, struggling and squirming. They managed to get a tight hold of him before throwing him as far as they could into the lake.

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Sirius shouted when he emerged. Remus and James laughed and ran into the lake, jumping on Sirius. Laura watched happily from the shore as the three boys wrestled in the water. She didn't fancy James or Sirius, but she had to admit they looked quite nice in the water. They wrestled for a few minutes before getting out of the lake.

"That was an awful idea! I actually forgot it was November!" James laughed, drying himself instantly with a spell. Remus and Sirius did the same.

"I'm going to get hypothermia!" Sirius said whilst shivering. He wrapped his cloak round him and rubbed his arms for warmth.

"Shall we go inside?" Laura suggested.

"Great idea! Come one!" They all nearly ran back up to the castle, to the Gryffindor common room to sit by the fire. Laura managed the bag a seat next to Sirius.

"Still cold?" she asked. Sirius nodded, his teeth chattering.

"Aww! Come here!"

She wrapped her arms round him and rubbed his arms in an attempt to warm him up. He grinned at James, who shook his head.


	5. Overhead Conversations

**AN: This chapter might be a bit rambly, apologies, I just needed to get things in**

**

* * *

**Laura had been at Hogwarts for several weeks and was thoroughly enjoying herself. She'd decided the night she had found herself in this alternate universe, not to divulge any spoilers from the books, she knew not to meddle in the past, even if it was fictional. With Lily's and Remus' help she'd managed to get all the work she'd been set and could have easily passed as an actual witch. She spent a lot of time with the Marauders and Lily, and managed to keep out of Ravens way.

The Christmas holidays were about to begin. In order to concentrate on work and have the resources close by, nearly all of Gyffindor decided to stay at Hogwarts. The boys also used this excuse to their parents, though everyone who knew them knew it was because they wanted to develop more spells and pranks. The snow outside the castle was always at least a metre high untouched; and paths had been crafted by Hagrid so students could get to and from outside lessons.

"Any more snow and we'll have to tunnel to Care of Magical Creatures!" Lily laughed, brushing snow off her coat. Snape nodded and helped her brush some snow from her back.

"Thanks Sev"

Before he could reply a snowball hit him in the back of the head. He spun round and was hit in the face with another so hard he fell to the floor. James and Sirius ran over laughing.

"Snowball fight Snivellus!" James laughed, rolling up another ball of snow. Lily went to help Snape up, tutting and mumbling about how horrible Sirius and James were. Laura just stood and watched the whole thing, giggling. Remus and Peter strolled over talking. Peter suddenly noticed Snape on the floor brushing himself down and grinned. He gathered up enough snow he could cradle it in his arms and threw it at Snape.

"PETER!" Lily scolded. James and Sirius burst out laughing but tried to hold it back when they saw how angry Lily.

"God Pete! You don't hit a man when he's down!" James said, stifling his laughs as best he could. Sirius leant over to James and mumbled so Lily couldn't hear.

"But in many respects, Snivellus isn't a man"

James began laughing again; "you speak the truth my friend!"

They both high-fived and began walking off.

"Moony! Wormtail! Come on!" James shouted. Remus looked at Laura and smiled.

"Coming?"

Laura looked down at Lily who was fussing over Snape, his clothes now wet through from the snow, his nose glowing red because of the cold. He also had a small bruise forming on his cheek where the snowball had hit him.

"Yeah, sure"

Laura walked with Remus, whilst Peter trailed behind throwing snow into the air.

"So how're you doing with Ancient Runes? Do you need any more help?"

Laura shrugged; "I'm sort of grasping it...But a little more help wouldn't go amiss"

"No problem, fancy a homework session tonight after dinner?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks"

He grinned; "it's really no problem, I quite like teaching"

"What do you prefer teaching?"

_"Defence Against the Dark Arts! Say it!"_

Remus shrugged; "I've never thought about it..."

"Fair enough..."

They walked to the common room, James and Sirius were already there sat by the fire with a couple of books out, talking.

"Getting a head start on your homework?" Remus asked, sitting on the sofa. They looked at him as if he'd sprouted another head.

"No! You call yourself our best friend and you think we actually do our homework?" James scoffed. Sirius snickered. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry to have offended you...What are you up to?"

"We found this sweet spell in a 7th year book, we're checking it out"

"...So you're not tackling this syllabus first? Best to start with the harder stuff?"

Sirius grinned; "now you're getting it! Joining us?"

"No thank you"

"Suit yourself"

Laura flung her bag next to Remus and sat on the floor in front of the sofa. She pulled her journal and a quill and some ink out and sat writing up what homework she had to do over the holidays.

"Hey Laura, we're going to be pranking Snape, wanna get in on this?" James asked. Laura shrugged.

"Sure..."

She scooted over to sit next to Sirius and looked at the book in front of him.

"So what are we doing?"

James explained what the prank was whilst Sirius practised. Laura laughed along, occasionally touching his arm. Over dinner she sat opposite Sirius, trying to flirt subtley.

"So Laura, you ready to do some homework after?" Remus asked. Laura nodded.

"Sure, best to get it out of the way"

"But there's also revision to do! Remember, O.W.L.s are this year! You too guys! You can't just wing it like you have been doing"

Sirius mimicked Remus before shrugging; "it can't be that hard"

"You have no idea. I was speaking to a sixth year, they said it literally drains the life out of you, and it only gets worse next year"

"...What a cheerful chap"

James laughed, nearly choking on his peas. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You won't be laughing soon"

"Ooh, I think he's threatening us Padfoot!" James laughed. Sirius nodded.

"He's going to unleash his ultimate power on us!"

They laughed to each other, Remus shook his head and finished his dinner.

"I'll meet you in the common room" he said to Laura before leaving. Laura looked over at James and Sirius who were still laughing about things. She decided to finish her dinner and go do some homework.

That evening she lay in bed awake, unable to get to sleep for some unknown reason. The other girls in her dorm were fast asleep, some of them ready for their journey home the next day. She decided to go sit by the fire and maybe brush up on some Transfiguration in the hope it would bore her enough to fall asleep. She pulled on her dressing gown and went to go down to the common room. On the stairs she heard voices, someone was still up.

"I'm telling you Padfoot, she's so into you!"

"Why me? What is it this year with girls fancying me? First Raven, now Laura"

"I must say, Laura is definitely one up from Raven"

"Well yeah, but, she's just, not my type! I mean, she's nice and all, but...I don't know"

Laura felt her chest tighten, she slid down the wall and sat on the stairs. James, Remus and Sirius knew!

"So what's up with her?"

"Well...She's no real beauty-"

"-Sirius that is harsh!"

"You go out with her if you like her so much Remus!"

"That's not what I meant! She's really nice, and looks are only skin deep!"

"Well, sorry, but I don't find her attractive, and it's sort of key in a relationship"

"He's right Moony, if you don't fancy them then there's no real point"

"You're such jerks"

"Anyway...She's just...Her hair's boring" Sirius continued.

"Would you prefer her to look like Raven?"

"Fuck no! Stop being such a girl about this Remus! I don't fancy her! End of!"

"Go on Padfoot"

"Well, it's just so plain, and brown, she never does anything with it"

"Yeah, Lily occasionally puts it up, it looks nice both ways"

"Shut up James, we're not hear to talk about Lily"

"Well excuse me!"

"Anyway, and, she's really thin! Like, not attractively thin, she's just skin and bones!"

Laura rolled up he sleeve and looked at her arm. Sirius wasn't wrong, Laura was so thin she looked ill, but she's always looked like that. Her parents were astounded she could eat so much and actually lose weight. And her hair dangled down past her shoulders in a very normal manner. It wasn't even a very nice brown, it was somewhere in the middle of deep mahogoney and dirty blonde.

"And well...Her skin's not the best...And because she's so pale, spots and things show up really badly"

"Sirius, you're just being really horrible"

"Whatever Remus! It's not like she can hear us!"

"I'm going to bed, I'm not being part of this"

Laura could hear Remus get up and go up to the boys dormitory. She didn't know if she wanted to hear any more either. She's always known she wasn't that good looking, but she had no idea Sirius could be so horrible. Lost in her own thoughts, she faintly heard Sirius telling James how despite her being horribly thin still looked frumpy in the uniform. She decided she didn't want to hear any more and ran up to her bed; hiding under her covers and sobbing into her pillow. At one point Lily woke up and asked Laura what was wrong. She pretended to be asleep, hoping Lily would pass her crying off as weird sleeping noises.

The next morning Laura trudged downstairs, her eyes red from crying, her cheeks flushed, and the look of bursting into tears if anyone even looked at her. The first people to see her were Lily and Remus; who instantly noticed how down she looked.

"Oh Laura, what's wrong? It was you crying last night wasn't it?"

Laura looked at her feet and nodded. Lily's arms flew around her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, looking genuinely concerned. Laura looked up at him slightly and shook her head.

"It's nothing"

Lily looked at Remus and let go of Laura; "I think this is girl stuff, come on Laura"

She grabbed Laura's hand and pulled her back up to the dorms and into the bathroom, locking the door so no other girls could wlak in on their chat.

"So what's up? Anything I can help with?"

"Not unless you can make me a beautifying potion, or one to make me not care about anything...I feel like telling Raven Steele she's fat just so she'll hurt me as much as I already am"

Lily's eyes widened; "what on Earth is the matter? And what do you need a beautifying potion for? You're so pretty as you are!"

"Sirius doesn't think so" Laura sniffed.

"...Who cares what Sirius thinks?"

"I do"

Laura looked at her feet. Lily sighed and hugged her again.

"What did he say?"

Laura felt a tear roll down her cheek; "I wasn't supposed to hear, but, they figured out I like him, and he was just telling James why he doesn't fancy me...He was just being so horrible"

She began crying again. Lily rubbed her arm and sighed.

"He really is an evil git sometimes, I wouldn't waste my breath on him"

"But...I want to"

Lily squeezed her affectionately; "what did he say?"

"So much...My hair's boring...I'm horribly skinny...My face is ugly-"

"-Don't listen to him! He's a horrible person himself who doesn't appreciate anyone's true beauty!"

Laura sniffed and looked at her; "but look at me! I'm a complete state!"

"Only because you're crying, come here"

Lily pulled her wand from her robes and waved it. Laura's face looked like normal, except for the occasional tear which rolled down her face.

"Thank you"

Lily smiled and hugged her once more; "come on, you'll feel a bit better with a bit of breakfast"

They both went down to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. Though she said she wan't feeling particularly hungry, Lily piled some toast onto her plate and poured her a cup of tea.

"Eat up, you will feel better"

Laura followed the command given to her and began eating her toast, not before spreading some strawberry jam on it. She actually began to perk up, but her mood was ruined when James, Sirius and Remus sat down.

"Hey Laura, emus says you're upset, what's up?" Sirius asked casually. Laura tried desperately to hold back tears.

"It's none of your business Black! Leave her alone!"

Sirius and James looked at her in shock.

"All right Evans, I as only asking"

"You're such a jerk! Come on Laura"

Lily grabbed Laura's arm and pulled her off to the Slytherin table to sit with Snape. Sirius and James looked at each other.

"What the hell is going on?"

James shrugged; "probably PMS-ing"

Sirius nodded; "must be"


	6. Karma

Laura tried as hard as she could to stay away from Sirius in fear of bursting into tears in front of him, but found it somewhat difficult, being in the same classes and house. She spent her time with Lily and Severus, who tried to take her mind off it.

"Why would you listen to that sorry excuse for a human being? Who cares about what you look like? It's what's inside that counts! For example, you think he's really good looking, but he's a complete dick!" Severus said. Lily giggled and nodded.

"He has a point"

"And why would you fancy him anyway? He's such an evil git!"

"You wouldn't understand, you're not an irrational teenage girl" Laura sighed. Snape shrugged.

"So how can we make you feel better?" Lily asked. Laura shrugged.

"Get me a new face?"

"You're fine as you are; it's Black who needs a new brain"

Lily laughed, Laura managed a smile, the first one she'd had all day. This made Lily smile even more.

"Nice one Sev!"

It went silent. Laura sat gazing at a wall, thinking about the previous night. Lily noticed the look of confusion on her face.

"What's up?"

Laura shook her head; "nothing...Well...No, it's nothing"

"No go on"

"Well...It was just Remus...Whilst Sirius was being, well, a jerk, he was saying he was being horrible and, he shouldn't care what I look like and stuff...And when he said I had horrible skin, he said he'd had enough and stormed off up to bed"

Lily smiled; "how sweet...He's definitely the nicer one of those four, the only one I actually like"

Lily looked at Snape; "they're all gits, I hate them all"

She rolled her eyes; "well, it was nice of Remus to defend you"

"He fancies you" Snape said. Lily and Laura looked at him astounded.

"What?"

"I may not know teenage girls, but I know boys, and we don't defend girls unless we like them, especially not when they're not their to be insulted...If Remus stood up for you just because Black was being 'mean' then it's obvious he fancies you"

Lily looked at Laura and nodded; "well, there you go"

"But...I don't see Remus like that...I mean, he's lovely and cute, but-"

"-Don't get hung up on looks! Sirius may be 'gorgeous' but he's a complete arse! At least Remus is handsome AND nice!"

"But...Oh I don't know"

Meanwhile, the Marauders were wandering around in the snow, occasionally throwing snowballs at unsuspecting first and second years.

"Do you think Lily will come with me to the Christmas trip to Hogsmeade?" James mused. Sirius shook his head.

"She'll go with you the day I snog Snivellus"

James laughed; "well, get used to the idea, she'll succumb to my charms!"

"Seriously James, you're as charming as Pettigrew" Remus said. James sulked.

"Well screw you guys"

"Not you too! ...Hey, what do think is actually wrong with Lily and Laura?" Sirius asked.

"I told you, PMS" James replied. Remus shook his head.

"If you ask me, I think she knows about what you said about her"

"Why, did you tell her?"

Sirius looked angry.

"No! Why would I want to tell her every evil thing you said about her?"

"They weren't evil!"

"Yes, they were! You had no reason to say those things. You could have left it at: 'she's not my type', but no, you had to carry on about how she's disgusting and you deserve so much better"

"That wasn't what I was saying! And what's crawled up your arse all of a sudden?"

"You just being a jerk for no reason!"

Before Sirius could answer back Remus stormed off back up to the castle. Sirius sighed angrily and looked at James.

"You don't think I was being...Evil do you?"

"No! Not evil, but you were being sort of mean..."

"Who's being mean? I hope it was you Black, I like guys who know how to be mean"

James and Sirius spun round, Raven was stood smirking seductively. Sirius grimaced.

"Oh...Hi Raven...We were just discussing something unimportant"

"Aww, please tell me"

"He said some pretty mean things about Laura" James said.

"Who? ...The new kid?"

"New-ish kid, but yeah"

"What did you say? I won't tell her, I hate her. Ugly little bitch she is"

Sirius and James shared glances.

"Um...Well...I was just telling the guys reasons why I wouldn't fancy her"

"Urgh, why on Earth would you like THAT? She's-"

"-Well, I don't...I was just being hypothetical"

"Oh, ok, well...You going to Hogsmeade at Christmas?"

"Uh, yeah"

"You going with anyone?"

"Well, uh-"

"-Great! Coming with me yeah?"

"Uh..."

He looked at James for reassurance, at some point he'd wandered off, so he was all alone. He sighed; he had no choice but to accept her invitation.

"...Sure"

She grinned; "awesome, see you round?"

She winked and stalked off. Sirius ran over to James and punched him sharply in the shoulder.

"What the hell? Why did you run off?"

James rubbed his shoulder pouting; "she wanted to talk to you! And I'm not hanging round! She's scary!"

"Well now I have to go on a fucking date with her! Thanks a lot!"

James tried to hold back his laughs; "why didn't you just say no?"

"Say no to THAT? I could think of less painful ways to die!"

James laughed; "sorry Padfoot...If I'd known"

"...You'd have run off anyway! Any reason to make me squirm!"

"Do I look like a Slytherin? I'm not that evil! No way would I want to inflict that horror on anyone! Not even Snivellus! It's just cruel! I'll be locked up for crimes against humanity!"

Sirius managed to laugh; "true..."

"I'm sure you can weasel your way out of it...We can practise a bit of Quiddich, I'll hit you with a bludger!"

"...Um, no thanks James"

James laughed; "well, let's plan how to get you out of this"

They walked around the grounds talking and thinking up pranks to do to themselves.

That evening, during dinner Laura sat on the far end of the Gryffindor table with Lily, Sirius sat halfway down with his three friends. Occasionally, Lily and Laura could hear loud laughter coming from James and Sirius, who literally threw their heads back and guffawed as loud as possible, drawing attention.

"Hey Padfoot, doesn't look like Snivellus likes the potato today!" James said louder than necessary. They both stood up and charmed a bowl of mashed potato to go flying over Snape. Everyone who saw laughed, pointing and telling people who hadn't seen what happened. Lily sighed angrily.

"I think I actually hate them!" she growled. Laura nodded, wondering what she actually saw in Sirius. Just then McGonagall appeared out of nowhere, looking so angry her lips had nearly vanished.

"POTTER! BLACK! MY OFFICE! NOW!"

They both hung their heads and trudged off in front of her, out of the Great Hall. Over at the Slytherin table, Snape had charmed all the potato off him so he looked as he had before the incident, only his cheeks were glowing red with either embarrassment or anger.

"Did they actually think they'd get away with it? The whole faculty is here" Laura said. Lily shrugged.

"They're intelligent, but lack in the common sense department...A lot"

Laura laughed; "so true, it affects most men"

"At least there's smart guys like Sev...And Remus"

Laura rolled her eyes. As soon as Severus told them Remus most likely fancied Laura, Lily was trying her hardest to get Laura to see the attraction in him.

"Nice try"

Lily sighed; "you will succumb to my less-than-subliminal messages"

Laura laughed; "I doubt it"

"You will. He'll say or do something so amazingly sweet you'll just fall head over heels"

"...Really?"

"Yes! I'm sure of it"

"Why don't YOU go out with him then?"

Lily laughed; "because I have no real interest in boys"

"Oh what, too mature for them?"

"Much too mature"

They both laughed. They finished eating and went up to the common room to get warm by the fire and do some homework. They'd just settled when Remus walked in. He smiled and went over.

"What homework are you doing?"

"Charms...Oh dear, I've forgotten something, I'll be right back" Lily said, jumping up and running up to the girls' dorm. Laura rolled her eyes, knowing full well what Lily was up to. Remus sat down.

"Laura, can I ask you something?"

"Are you going to ask what upset me?"

"...Yeah...Was it Sirius?"

She nodded; "I heard what he said. I was just coming down to read and you guys were there"

"On Sirius' behalf, I'm so sorry! He was just, so out of order! I hadn't spoken to him properly all day"

Laura smiled; "you don't have to fall out with him over this"

"No...I really do. There was absolutely no need for him to say anything! And what has said was just so...Horrible! And, disgusting! He's so full of himself this year"

Laura smiled meekly; "...Would you have ever told me what he said if I hadn't heard"

He shook his head; "I'd take it to the grave. Not for his sake, I just wouldn't want to inflict such horrible things on you; I'd rather you be happy and ignorant than be, well, depressed"

Laura smiled genuinely; "you're such a nice guy"

She pulled him into a tight hug. Taken aback at first, Remus eventually hugged her back. Lily chose that moment to come back from her hiding place on the stairs.

"Aww! Isn't this sweet!"

Laura stuck her tongue out and let go of Remus.

"So anyway, can I join you two in your homework?" Remus asked. Lily nodded.

"Sure, it's not MY common room"

He chuckled and ran up to the boys' dorm to get his things. Lily grinned at Laura.

"So?"

"So nothing. He just told me, he thought Sirius was being extremely horrible, and he'd rather I be happy, so, he wouldn't have told me if I didn't know..."

"Aww! ...And you don't fancy him why?"

"I don't know...I'm still sort of hung up on Sirius"

"Well...Get over him quickly! I think Remus is really into you!"

"...Ok...?"

Remus ran back downstairs with his work, chuckling to himself.

"Peter's just told me, Sirius has a date with Raven that he was pretty much bullied into, he and James are trying to think of ways for him to get out of it"

Lily laughed; "serves him right!"

Remus nodded; "he's going to have the time of his life!"

Laura forced a smile; even though the idea of Sirius being forced to go out with Raven was quite funny, she was still slightly disappointed.


	7. More Stupid Boys

Luckily for Laura over the Christmas holidays, it was quite easy for her to avoid Sirius. She and Lily would get up early-ish and head off to the library to keep warm and do revision, or sit in the common and talk whilst, whilst Sirius and James mucked about outside or in the corridors. Remus still wasn't talking to Sirius properly; he'd said as long as Sirius couldn't find fault with his actions he wouldn't speak to him, and spent more time with Lily and Laura, as long as Severus wasn't around.

It was a Monday; Lily, Laura and Remus were sat in the library doing Potions revision and talking about James and Sirius' latest idea to shake off Raven before Friday.

"They're really getting nowhere...They were planning on annoying Snape so he'd hex them, or, drinking Polyjuice Potion..."

"If he hadn't been such a git I doubt this would have happened" Lily said shaking her head.

"I'm not a big believer in karma, but, I sort of agree. It's no coincidence he was a dick and now he has to be manacled to Raven for a day"

"You know, I think I even feel sorry for the boy"

Remus laughed and quickly hushed down in case Ms Pince was lurking round the corner. The school bell then rang twice, denoting it was two o'clock.

"What time was Severus supposed to get here?" Laura asked. Lily shrugged, looking disappointed.

"He said two, at latest...And he's usually here on the time he says he will be...Which was half one..."

"Maybe he lost track of time?" Remus suggested. Lily scowled.

"Yeah, with his new Slytherin friends...He's not the same around them"

"You mean..."

"Yeah...It's like he's turning into one of them...A pureblood crazy bunch of evil boys, and he wants to be one, but he still wants me to be his best friend! You can't be anti-muggleborns yet want to have one as your best friend"

Remus and Laura exchanged glances, not knowing what to say.

"I'm sure it'll be fine...And if not, you've always got us" Remus smiled. Laura forced a smile, knowing what would inevitably happen. They got back to their revision, not saying anything. After a while there was a bit of a commotion outside the library.

"Come on Snape! Don't hang out with that mudblood!"

"Don't call her that! And I promised her I would"

"You want to be one of us? You can't keep hanging out with it!"

"I'll see you later Avery!"

Laura and Remus looked at Lily, she was fuming.

"Lily-"

Severus came round the corner smiling weakly, looking like he'd nearly ran up to the library.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, lost track of time"

He sat down and got a book out, all the while glaring at Remus.

"Oh no, it's fine" Lily replied contemptuously, not even looking at him.

"So...Got a lot of work done?"

"Just a bit"

Laura and Remus looked at each, feeling extremely awkward, hoping the other would find an excuse for the both of them to leave Lily and Snape alone.

"Oh good, I've just been down by the lake, practising a few spells I've been working on...Quite good fun actually"

"Oh, well, don't let me keep you, you go back and have your fun"

"...What?"

"Well, clearly you were having more fun with those evil people, don't let a filthy mudblood like me drag you down"

"Uh, come on Laura" Remus said grabbing Laura's wrist and hoisting her out of her seat and round the corner.

"What are you talking about?"

"You really think I didn't hear? Don't hang around that mudblood! You can't keep being around IT! Call yourself a friend?"

"Look, that's them, not me-"

"-But you want to be one of them! I'm supposed to be your best friend and you're making friends with people who hate me just because I'm muggle-born!"

"I don't hang around them just because they're proud of being pureblood! It's because we're in the same house! And I need to make connections other than just you!"

"Well you can have all the connections you want, just don't count me as one of them"

Remus and Laura grimaced. Lily messily shoved all her things into her bag and stormed off out of the library, just before Ms Pince came over and threw them out. Laura and Remus went back round to get their things and go after Lily. Snape was sat looking annoyed, and looked even more so when he saw the two of them appear.

"Get a nice nosey did you? Eavesdropping on a private conversation!"

"You were shouting, it was hardly private" Remus replied.

"Get out of my face half-breed!"

Laura looked at Remus, worried about how he'd react. His eyes narrowed and his lips pursed, he looked ready to rip Snape's intestines out.

"You're really great at making friends Snivellus! Have fun being alone forever!" he said venomously. He too grabbed his things and stormed off. Laura grabbed hers too and ran after him.

"Remus wait up!"

He slowed down and let her catch up.

"Look, Laura, what Snape said, don't-"

"-I know what you are...I heard you and James talking about it a week or so back...I never said anything because I didn't know how you'd react to me knowing..."

"...So...You've known and...You still hung out with me?"

"Of course! I'm not a Slytherin, I don't hate people just because they're not pureblood, or all human...You're part animal and yet so much sweeter than any of those jerks! So once a month you undergo a change you can't control, I don't care"

Remus' mouth broke into the biggest grin she'd ever seen.

"People like you are rare, everyone's afraid of things like me...Uh, lets get off the corridor..."

They went up to the common room to drop off their bags and pull on more clothing, preparing for a walk in the snow.

"So...You really don't care?"

"No, not at all...I knew you before I knew what you were, and it really doesn't affect you that much personality-wise, and I know Dumbledore would hardly let you roam around the school as a werewolf, so, really, to me, you're just a normal human being"

Remus smiled; "Thank you...You're now on my list of nicest people I've ever met"

Laura laughed sweetly; "is it a particularly long list?"

"You, Lily and Dumbledore"

She laughed again; "wow...Is this, everyone you know if evil or you have high standards?"

He smirked; "a bit of both really..."

He suddenly grabbed her arm to stop her walking and pointed to something in the distance. Sirius and James were over by Hagrids hut building a pumpkin snowman. Not far away Raven was walking towards them, and as usual, wearing a sort skirt, vest top and high-heels.

"How is she not freezing?" Remus asked.

"She has no feelings..." Laura said nonchalantly. Remus laughed.

"I like that...Anyway, let's get in for a closer look"

They scurried over to the trees near Hagrids hut to watch the scene unfold. Raven sauntered over, somehow manoeuvring the snow in her stilettos, and shuffled up to Sirius.

"Hey guys, I like the snowman"

Sirius smiled as genuinely as he could; "thanks, want to help?"

"Oh, no, I'd only muck it up, you have fun"

"Oh alright"

"I'll just sit and watch"

Before going to sit on a rock she pinched Sirius in the backside and winked. Sirius looked at James, his eyes widened in fear and shock. James laughed to himself and flattened some snow onto the side of the snowman.

"So you know Friday...Is there anything in particular you want to do?" Raven asked. Sirius shrugged.

"Not really, just a bit of last-minute Christmas shopping...What about you?"

"Same..."

"So Sirius, looking forward to this date?" James asked, grinning cheekily. Sirius gave him a look which could kill.

"Yeah, should be fun" he said replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh hey Raven, we're having a little Christmas party in our common room on Christmas Eve, fancy joining us?"

Sirius' glare got even worse and mimed; "I will kill you"

Raven's eyes lit up; "really? I'd love to, that is, if you want me to come Sirius"

Sirius turned round to her and smiled as big as he could; "yeah, it'd be great to have you there"

"Well, I will be"

"Great"

"I'll sort out the mistletoe! Don't worry about it Sirius, you'll get your kiss" James laughed. Sirius laughed worriedly.

"Don't be telling her things like that James!"

Raven giggled and winked again; "don't worry Sirius, if you play your cards right on Friday you might get it before the party"

"Uh..."

She stared biting her lip-ring seductively and twisted a strap on her top round her finger, hoping to lure Sirius to look down.

In the trees Laura and Remus were giggling to themselves.

"I think I really do feel sorry for him now" Laura said. Remus shook his head.

"I don't think he's suffered enough, only when she's snogged his face will I think he's endured enough"

Laura laughed and pushed him playfully; "you're not very nice Mr Lupin"

"Well Miss King, that git deserves it!"

"Really? Raven Steele? He deserves that?"

"I know it's harsh, but he should see what it feels like to be truly miserable"

"I suppose, but, really? Raven?"

Remus laughed; "you're not going to change my mind! He 100% deserves everything he gets!"

"Ok..."

That evening Laura was sat alone in the common room reading her Transfiguration text book when someone poked her sharply in the back. She looked round, Sirius was stood smiling meekly.

"Hey"

She looked back at him sceptically; "hi?"

He jumped down on the sofa next to her; "can I talk to you?"

"What about?"

"Well, Remus has fallen out with me and he says it's because of the same reason you're avoiding me...And I just wanted to ask you if he's telling the truth"

"...I'm not sure what you're talking about"

"Please just be straight with me, if I did anything to-"

"-I can't believe you actually have the gaul to ask me to tell you everything's okay and you've done nothing wrong! You know what you did, and you're clearly not remorseful, so, don't expect me to play happy families-"

"-Look, I am, really sorry! Like, I don't know why I said what I did, and I've been thinking and Remus was right. What I said WAS evil, if I could take it back I would; I just want you and Remus to be my friends again"

"It's too late Sirius! You boys don't care a single bit how we feel! As long as you're having fun!"

Laura and Sirius turned round, Lily was stood behind the sofa looking furious.

"Lily, I-"

"-Lily are you okay? Remus and I went to find you but you'd gone!" Laura said jumping over the sofa to Lily. She shrugged.

"I'm fine, really, I just needed to be alone for a bit"

"You'd better be ok"

Lily smiled and let Laura pulled her into a hug.

"Anyway, Sirius, you're wasting your time, neither Remus or Laura want anything to do with you" Lily said venomously before dragging Laura up to the girls dorm.

"Are you ok Lily? Really?"

"Please tell me you weren't thinking of forgiving him!"

"Well...Not any time soon"

"Just, don't fall for him! There are better guys in the world!"

"Like Remus you mean?"

"Well yes, but, I just mean, pretty much anyone who's not Black or Potter"

"...Are you really all right about Snape? You don't need to take a few minutes...?"

Lily sighed loudly and flopped onto her bed; "I just can't believe he did nothing, and then acted as if nothing had happened! I mean...Imagine you were me, and I just called you a filthy mudblood, would be all, oh it's fine! No worries, let's go to Hogsmeade! ...Or would you just want to-"

"-I would want to punch you in the face..."

"Exactly...But what about long term? That would make me feel better for a few moments...Then I'm stuck with it still"

Laura nodded and sat next to Lily on the bed.

"This isn't going to be an easy year"

Lily sat up, sniffed and shook her head; "this is why I hate men"

Laura pulled her into a hug; "it'll be ok, we don't need these boys"

"I know"

Lily let out the occasional tear but tried to keep herself calm. Eventually, both were calm enough to go back down to the common room. James and Sirius were sat in a corner talking quietly, Peter was wandering around the girls, creeping them out in the only way he could, and Remus was sat by the fire reading. Lily gave Laura a little nudge. Laura laughed and shook her head.

"I've spent nearly all day with him! I don't him to think I'm desperate for male attention!"

"But you are! Go!"

Lily pushed Laura a bit more forcefully so she stumbled over to Remus. Remus looked up and smiled.

"Are you ok?"

"Um, yeah, just tripped on the uh, rug"

She looked round, pretending to look at the rug, but instead looked at Lily who was stood at the bottom of the stairs giggling.

"Oh did you find Lily? Is she ok?"

Laura nodded and sat next to Remus; "she's as well as she will be for a while, she's really upset"

"Understandably...How are you? Sirius said he'd tried talking to you"

"I'm fine, he just thinks a mediocre apology is going to make me like him again"

Remus sighed and shook his head; "I told him that...Can I ask, do you still, 'like' him?"

"Umm..."

Laura looked over at James and Sirius. They were talking quite vivaciously; with lots of big gesticulations.

"...I don't know...As a person, definitely not! But, it's a stupid girl, I still find him attractive"

Remus smiled meekly; "I suppose I'll never understand"

"Well...Do you not fancy someone?"

"Well...Um, yes and no"

"Yes AND no? How does that work exactly?"

"I like her, but, I don't want to go forward with it, you know...Just sit back and be her friend instead of ruining it"

"Ok..."

Laura looked at him sceptically, hoping it was another girl he was talking about, but still knowing secretly it was her.

"Anyway...What are you doing?"


	8. Meddling Friends

It was the Friday everyone was going to Hogsmeade. Laura, Lily and Remus decided to go together. The weather was the worst it had been since Winter came, the snow had started to melt, but a big freeze had taken over Hogsmeade and people were sliding all over the place, grabbing onto their friends to stop themselves falling but instead taking their friend with them. The three friends were walking unsteadily, looking like they needed the toilet as it was the most effective way of crossing the ice.

"This is going well..." Remus said, cautiously sliding his foot in front of him to test how slippery the ice was. Laura nodded.

"I only ever slip, I never go down on my arse."

"Watch it, you'll jinx it, " Lily laughed, clutching the wall to keep her balance. Remus' foot slipped from under him, Laura jerked forward and caught him. Remus laughed nervously.

"Wow, thanks."

Remus went to steady himself when both his feet went from under him. On his way down he fell into Laura, pulling her down too. Lily slipped over from laughing at the sight in front of her. The three of them lay on the ice laughing. Remus pulled himself off Laura's legs and pulled her up into a sitting position.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to fall on you."

Laura giggled; "I'm fine, just got a sore arse now."

"I'm so sorry!"

Laura laughed; "it's ok! It's slippery! It's not you're fault."

"You're ok though?"

"Yes, now let's go warm up."

They all pulled themselves up and carried on to Hogsmeade, treading a little more carefully. Before settling in the three broomsticks for a drink they had to do some shopping. They bought quills, parchment, ink and bought each others' Christmas presents separately before meeting outside the pub. Laura and Lily were stood huddled outside the Three Broomsticks waiting for Remus when they heard a loud cackle. Coming up on their right was Sirius and Raven, arms linked. Sirius looked miserable, Raven was once again wearing next to nothing despite the freezing conditions. Raven noticed Lily and Laura and glared.

"Oh Sirius, you're so funny!"

Sirius nodded with a forced smile; Lily and Laura looked at each other sceptically.

"Out of the way losers!" Raven snorted, pushing them away and dragging Sirius into the pub. Before he got a chance to apologise the door slammed shut.

"What an arse," Lily mumbled. Laura laughed and waved to Remus who she spotted walking towards them. He jogged over.

"Hey, been waiting long?"

Laura shook her head; "not really, just long enough for our extremities to go blue."

"Oh I'm sorry, let me buy you a Butterbeer to make up for it."

"Both of us?" Lily asked. Remus laughed.

"Of course! Why would I only buy Laura one?"

"Oh I don't know..." she replied dreamily, walking in front. Laura rolled her eyes and followed her into the pub, followed by Remus who looked puzzled. Laura jabbed Lily in the back with her finger.

"Pack it in."

Lily laughed and looked for a table, dragging Laura with her as Remus went up to the bar. Sirius was there pretending to be waiting on service whilst actually avoiding Raven.

"All right there Moony?"

Remus looked at him sceptically; "yeah? Shouldn't you be with Raven?"

"Yeah, just getting drinks, it's hard to get service here," he replied, winking. Remus shook his head.

"Don't be keeping her, she'll only kill you."

"Well, it's not exactly my fault..."

"You'd better get served quick, she'll be a bit sceptical if I get served in three seconds."

"Fine... How's Laura anyway?"

"...She's fine, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I know I've been an arse, but-"

"-Don't explain it to me Sirius, I don't care. Yes, three Butterbeers please," Remus said, directing his attention to the barkeep. Sirius sighed and looked round. Raven caught his eye and began waving. He returned with a shy wave and turned back to the bar. Remus grabbed the drinks and walked over to the table occupied by Laura and Lily. Sirius sighed and ordered his and Raven's drinks before going over to join her.

"You were a while."

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry, they're a bit off about serving me."

"Ooh, been a bad boy?"

"Yeah... Something like that..."

Raven giggled and rubbed her cheek against his arm before sipping her drink.

"Sirius was asking about you," Remus said as he raised his glass to his mouth. Laura looked at him eagerly.

"Really? Why?"

"Because he doesn't like you hating him, because it means he has to spend time with Raven and Remus doesn;t like him any more," Lily replied. Remus nodded.

"Pretty much. Please don't get sucked up in his charm Laura, he's just using you to get back to where he was."

Laura nodded and looked at the table; "ok."

Lily draped her arm over her shoulders; "cheer up, boys like Sirius are ten a penny, and you're worth a thousand of him."

"She's right, focus on your studies, you'll forget about him," Remus added. Laura smiled meekly.

"Thanks guys."

"Now drink up, you'll feel better."

Laura smiled genuinely and began drinking. The three of them spoke for a while until James practically skipped over.

"Moony, King, Evans, how you doing?" he said, smirking at Lily.

"We're fine, you want something?" Remus asked.

"I do, I want a word with you, pretty please," he replied, pointing at Lily.

"What about?"

"Oh you know, prefect duties, whether you'd like to go on a date, potions work..."

Lily rolled her eyes; "fine, but make it brief."

Everyone, including James looked at her wide-eyed.

"Really? You mean-"

"-Come on, you want a chat, I'll give you a chat," she said, dragging him away. Laura and Remus looked at each other in amazement.

"Wow, you think she's actually come round?" Remus asked, laughing. Laura shook her head.

"I think she's up to something..."

They both peered round to where Lily and James were talking. James looked like she'd shot him down again, but was still eager to talk to her about something.

"What do you think she's up to?"

Laura shrugged innocently; "no idea... She's scheming something I think..."

"I think you know, what could she be planning that you don't want to tell me?"

Laura laughed nervously; "I seriously don't know!"

"Oh come of it, you're best friends! You've been doing secret in jokes all day, don't think I haven't noticed."

"Seriously Remus-"

"-Ok, keep your secrets... James will tell me."

Laura rolled her eyes and had another drink. After a while Lily rejoined them.

"Sorry about that, James just doesn't take no for an answer, you know."

Laura nodded and shot her a dirty look; "a lot of people don't take no for an answer."

Lily laughed and finished her drink; "anyway, let's head back shall we?"

Remus nodded and finished his drink too.

Back at Hogwarts Laura instantly dragged Lily up to the girls dorms.

"You had better pack this in! Remus is on to us!"

Lily laughed; "what? It's about time someone nudged him in the right direction. I was telling James about it, he thinks it's ingenious! Remus is going to ask you to the party on Christmas Eve, and you are going to say yes!"

"Since when?"

"Since it's all been planned! James is going to bug Remus about it, and I'm going to bloody force you if I have to!"

Laura sighed and flopped onto her bed; "don't you think you should help me get over Sirius before forcing Remus onto me?"

"Not at all, the only way to get over Sirius is to date Remus, it's obvious."

"Yes, obvious."

Lily grabbed Laura by the wrists and pulled her up off her bed; "now, let's go to dinner, and it wouldn't hurt to flirt a little."

"Oh please! I don't want to!"

"I don't want to do my Charms homework, but I'll get no where if I don't."

"Charms and flirting are hardly the same thing!"

"Shut... Up!"

Lily forced Laura down the stairs and pushed her over to the sofa where James was talking to Remus. Remus had his back to her, but spun round when he saw James grinning.

"Hey Laura."

Laura smiled meekly; "hi, Remus, uh, you two coming to dinner?"

"Oh I can't, Lily and I have some stuff to do, but you two go head."

Laura turned round to Lily and glared. Lily only smiled in return. Remus stood up.

"Coming?"

"Yeah, come on."

Laura followed Remus out of the portrait and down to the Hall. On their way they bumped into Sirius and Raven.

"Hey Remus, where-"

"-Come on Sirius, we've got to go!"

"But-"

"-Now!"

Remus and Laura watched confoundedly as Raven literally dragged Sirius down the corridor. They both shared worried glances.

"...NOW I feel sorry for him."

Laura laughed and carried on down to the Hall; "so, uh, what were you and James talking about?"

"Not much really, the Christmas do in the common room, he was asking how to get Lily to go with him."

"Ah, is that all?"

"Well, no, but... Do you know something?"

"Like?"

"Well, James was pushing me to ask you to go with me to the party... And you said Lily was plotting something before when she was with James..."

"I'm as clueless as the next person."

"...I don't think you are."

"Can we drop it?"

"...Ok."

They walked in silence all the way to the Great Hall, and spent half their meal in silence until Remus decided to break the tension.

"So, uh... Will you go with me to the party?"

"Uh, what?"

"This is coming from me, I was kind of planning to ask you anyway, James has nothing to do with this..."

"I don't know..."

"It doesn't have to be like a date or anything, just as friends, you know..."

"Uh... Sure, why not."

Remus grinned; "thanks."

"Don't thank me, that just makes it weird."

Remus laughed nervously; "yeah, ok, sorry."

They carried on eating before retiring back to the common room. James was sat chatting with Sirius and Peter by the tables, Lily was sat by the fire reading.

"I'm going to talk to Lily."

"I suppose I'm going to have to be civil to Sirius."

"I'll speak to you in a bit then."

Laura wandered over to Lily. When she saw her approaching, Lily grinned.

"How was it?"

Laura glared; "I hate you."

Lily laughed; "oh come on, it can't have been that bad."

"Just amazingly awkward! I can't believe you and James teamed up like that! We had the longest awkward silence, ever!"

"...Did you speak?"

"Yeah, he thinks we're all up to something... He definitely onto us... And yes, he asked me to the party."

"Did you say yes?"

"...Yes."

Lily squealed; "yay! Now you just need to fall irrevocably in love with him."

"...Unlikely."

"Don't be such a grump, come on, he's a nice guy! He really likes you! You just need to give him a chance."

"I don't want to... And it's nothing against him, it's just all this Sirius stuff, it's kind of put me off..."

"Remus is NOTHING like Sirius! Just go on, he'll grow on you."

"Watch it now, I go for Remus, maybe even get close to loving him, and Sirius will get all interested."

"What, have, I, said, about, Sirius?" Lily scolded. Laura held up her hands in defence.

"Ok, ok, but come on, this has really affected me!"

"Aww, you're all damaged."

Lily hugged Laura's head. Laura laughed and pushed her away.

"Sod off."

"So... Have a nice dinner?" James asked, grinning. Remus sighed.

"I don't know... I don't think she likes me."

"What? Of course she does, why do you think she's all awkward around you?"

"Because of prat here?" Remus said, thumbing towards Sirius.

"...Who are we talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Laura."

"Ooooh, wait, you like her?"

"He's in love with her, he wants to marry her," James said before Remus could answer.

"Well... I haven't messed things up, surely I've made things better right? I'm a dick, you're a nice guy..."

"You just don't know women do you," James said, shaking his head.

"Neither do you! You've been chasing Lily for ages!"

"Well enlighten us Moony, clearly you have magical powers beyond ours and know exactly what women want, so spill, why has Sirius messed up your chances?"

Remus rolled his eyes; "well, idiots, Laura really likes, or well, liked Sirius, then he went and decided to be a complete arse, and pretty much broke her heart, and even though he did, she still wants to go out with him. So, as nice as I may be, I'm just not him... Women are irrational and have no control when it comes to fancying boys. Except for Lily, she's brilliant. She knows better than to date an idiot."

James glared; "I didn't ask about Lily."

"Well, two for the price of one, enjoy boys, think next time you decide to take the piss out of a girl."

Remus stood up, stretched, and wandered off up to his room. Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Well... That was enlightening..." Sirius mumbled. James nodded.

"Yeah... What're you thinking?"

"I'm wondering if I can make it right with Laura."

"No! Don't go there! Lily and I are trying to set her and Remus up! Don't be a dick and mess it up!"

Sirius looked at him sceptically; "this isn't about them at all! You think if you get them two together Lily might want to go out with you!"

"Well... If it happens it happens!"

"...You're wicked!"

James grinned; "I know."

Sirius laughed and looked over at Lily and Laura who were arguing jokily.


	9. Party Preparations

It was finally December 24th. Everyone in Gryffindor were helping decorate the common room for the party that night. Lily, Laura, Remus and James were sat by the fire making decorations to hang. Sirius had run down to the kitchens to ask the elves to provide them with food.

"So Lily-"

"-No."

James sighed and carried on making decorations; Laura and Remus smirked at each other.

"Come on James, you're not giving up now are you? Twenty-seventh time lucky?" Remus asked smirking. James glared.

"Don't encourage him Remus!" Lily sighed.

"I'll stop encouraging him when you stop trying to set us up," he replied, thumbing to Laura. Laura looked down at her lap, trying to hide her red face.

"But you two are made for each other! Just, realise it!"

Laura covered her face and whimpered quietly, she'd never been so embarrassed. She glanced up and saw James laughing.

"This isn't funny!" she snapped. James laughed more.

"It's hilarious! You're mortified and Remus doesn't give one."

"Hey! I do care!" Remus argued. Laura jumped up.

"I'm going on a walk."

Before anyone could tell her to stop she ran out of the common room. The corridors were empty and freezing. She wandered slowly down the corridor, thinking about what to do. Whether to forget about Sirius and go and be happy with Remus. Or wait and see where Sirius stands. There were too many options and someone would feel bad no matter what she chose. She dragged her feet along the stone floor, staring at them as she shuffled slowly down the corridor. She quickly became accustomed to the cold, ignoring the shivering and bluing hands. There was a loud creaking behind her followed by running footsteps.

"Laura wait! I thought you'd like your coat or something."

Laura turned round, Remus was jogging towards her holding her coat. He stopped in front of her and draped it round her shoulders.

"Wow, you're freezing already!"

Laura smiled weakly; "well, it is cold out here."

Remus wrapped an arm round her and led her off down the corridor. Neither said anything and walked with shy smiles on their faces.

"So... How're things?" Remus finally asked. Laura laughed, shaking head.

"Really Remus? That's all you have to say?"

"Well, uh..."

"Ask me what you really want to ask."

Laura hoped if Remus asked honestly, and without coercion from his friends, she'd know what to answer. If she wasn't feeling it, she'd say no, if she felt butterflies she knew to say yes. Remus turned to face her and took her hands, looking deep into her eyes.

"Run away with me?"

Laura laughed nervously. She didn't know how to respond, he wasn't sticking to the script; "what?"

"Just me and you, we have the world at our feet, we can go wherever we want, do whatever we want!"

"Remus, we're only fifteen."

"So? Just think, one day we can be in France, the next we could be in Italy, no boundaries, no school, no stupid boys."

Laura laughed again; "you're not a boy?"

Remus smirked; "more man than boy, and I'm certainly not stupid!"

"You're not stupid at all... I just don't know... I'm fifteen Remus! I have trouble doing some of the simplest spells, I have no chance out in the real world. Besides, no one got anywhere without finishing school."

"So... It's a no?"

"No for now, when we graduate, to France?"

Remus' face broke out into the biggest grin she'd ever seen on anyone; "we don't have to go to France, where would you like to go?"

Laura laughed and let go of one of his hands, pulling him down the corridor; "I don't know... Russia?"

"Russia? Really?"

"Well, maybe not..."

Remus smiled and squeezed her hand gently. They walked down the corridor talking about the future when they heard Sirius and Raven further down the corridor.

"Quick," Remus whispered, pulling Laura into a dark alcove, behind a pillar. They waited to see Sirius trudging down the corridor, Raven clung to his arm describing what they would do if they got a moment alone. Sirius nodded along uncomfortably, trying to get away.

In the common room, Lily and James were standing each others' company for once.

"What do you think they're up to?" James asked. Lily shrugged.

"No idea, but I honestly hope he's asking her out or something."

"Laura likes him right? I mean, we're not just setting Remus up to get shot down are we?"

"No, not at all, she won't admit it, but it's one of those things, she obviously does. Everytime I mention how much Remus likes her or how they'd make a lovely couple she does this smile, and I don't even think she realises. And she mentioned she would make an advance herself, but she's still a little damaged over what Sirius did."

James nodded; "fair enough... So uh... Are you bringing anyone tonight?"

"You mean have I invited Severus?"

"You haven't have you?"

Lily shook her head; "he wouldn't come even if I had asked."

James nodded and tried to hide his smile; "good."

Lily looked at him sceptically, waiting for him to ask her out; "...Is that it? Good?"

James shrugged; "yeah? Why?"

"Nothing..."

James grinned to himself and continued with what he was doing.

Outside the common room, Raven had Sirius pinned to the wall next to the portrait.

"So what time shall I come?" She asked, smirking seductively. Sirius shook his head.

"Um, any time after seven I think."

"You going to meet me?"

"Where?"

Raven closed the gap between Sirius and herself, pushing her body up against his; "outside the Great Hall?"

"Sure."

"Good..."

She leant her face closer to his, not taking her eyes from his. Her nose rubbed against the tip of Sirius'.

"You're so hot."

Sirius hummed and tried to pull his face away from hers; Raven stroked his face before holding it still.

"Don't struggle, I'm not going to hurt you," she giggled, before forcing her lips to his. Her lip piercing stuck into Sirius' skin, making him groan in pain. Raven took the opportunity to stick her tongue into his mouth, accidentally hitting her teeth on his gums and making them bleed slightly. Raven pulled away and smirked.

"You taste like blood, I like it."

Sirius touched his teeth and looked at his fingers; "I am bleeding! You cut my gums!"

"I'm sorry, come here..."

Raven grabbed his face and pulled him into another deep kiss. During the kiss, she bit him several times, harder than she thought. Sirius finally managed to wrestle her off him.

"Um, save it for later yeah? Don't want to take it out of me? Right?"

Raven smirked; "yeah, sure. I'll see you later babe."

She kissed him once more before sauntering down the corridor. Sirius checked to see if his tongue was bleeding, which it was, before going into the common room. He was instantly greeted by James.

"Padfoot! Where've you been?"

Sirius groaned and sat next to him; "kill me, now."

Lily looked at him oddly; "are you bleeding?"

"Raven forced herself on me, she bit me! A lot! Worst snog I've ever had. Ever!"

James laughed; "why did you snog her?"

"I didn't! She forced herself on me! Please James, I can't do this, please save me."

"I don't know what I can do to help..."

Sirius whimpered and slumped in his seat; "I'm doomed. There's no way I can get out of this."

James patted him on the shoulder; "there there, I'm sure she'll move on to her next victim in no time."

"Yeah, once she's drained me of blood and drank it all."

James smirked; "well, yeah... Oh well."

"Your best friend is about to die and all you can say is oh well?"

"You're not going to die! Chill out!"

Sirius sighed loudly.

Remus and Laura were slowly making their way back to the common room, still holding hands, but in silence. Remus glanced over at Laura and smiled; Laura noticed and looked down at her feet, blushing.

"Are you ok?"

Laura nodded; "I'm fine... I'm not sure if I want to go to the party tonight."

"I know, me neither really..."

"...So why don't we just skip?"

"...Don't know."

They stopped walking and turned to face each other. Remus slid his arms round Laura's waist and pulled her closer, smiling awkwardly.

"You're so pretty you know."

Laura looked at the floor again; "I'm not."

Remus cupped her face and made her look at him; "but you are. I think we should go to the party, I really want to show you off to everyone."

Laura laughed; "show off what? Your bad taste in women?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, I'd be proud to be seen with you anywhere."

Laura nodded and looked up into his eyes. Their faces drew together, meeting in a soft kiss. Laura could feel her stomach doing flips and smiled into the kiss. Remus pulled away, they both looked anywhere but at each other.

"Shall we uh, get back to the common room and get ready?"

Laura nodded; "yeah."

They joined hands once more and continued on to the common room. The moment their friends saw them holding hands, they ran over. Lily dragged Laura upstairs to the girls dorms.

"What happened? Tell me everything! Are you going out now? Was I right? Tell me!"

Laura laughed and calmly sat on her bed; "well..."

Lily jumped down next to her and looked at her like an amazed small child; "go on!"

"Well, he didn't exactly ask me out, but, asked me something to that effect... Then we were just walking around for a while and..."

"...Yes?"

"We kissed."

Lily squealed and bounced about on the bed; "really? Merlin's beard! What was it like?"

Laura smiled awkwardly and shrugged; "it was nice? It gave me butterflies anyway."

Lily squealed and shook Laura; "told you you liked him! You over Sirius now?"

"I suppose."

"Suppose isn't good enough!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sure I will, it won't help that Raven's coming tonight."

"Oh, speaking of Raven... She snogged Sirius against his will before, and bit him a lot, he came into the common room bleeding!"

Laura couldn't help but laugh; "really? Wow."

"Yeah, bet he's regretting being a jerk to you now."

"Hmm..."

Lily jumped off the bed; "anyway, shall we go to dinner early so we can get you ready for the party?"

"Get me ready? What about you?"

"I'm not trying to impress anyone, come on."

The two of them ran down to the common room; Remus was being quizzed by Sirius and James by the fire. Lily grabbed Laura's arm and dragged her out of the common room and down the corridors.

"So what are you going to wear?"

Laura shrugged; "don't know."

"Wear a nice dress."

"I don't think I have one."

"Nonsense, and if not, you can borrow one of mine. I also know some spells to make your hair all nice and fancy, and do your make-up."

"...Is it all really necessary?"

"Yes! I want you to look absolutely stunning to make Remus AND Sirius want you!"

"...Why?"

"Because, Sirius needs to learn that he could have had a beauty like you, if he hadn't been such an arse."

"That's your plan?"

"It is."


End file.
